


Comforting Slumber

by RivalSilver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, god i love them so much..., slipping his woman into bed aaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivalSilver/pseuds/RivalSilver
Summary: Corrin's stubbornness doesn't fool Shura.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isometricradiance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isometricradiance/gifts).



> L = Leo, X = Xander, T = Takumi, R = Ryoma. You can guess what the S and the C stand for, yes? :D

    The soft sensation of stroking along her back finally made her shift from her slumber. Slowly, yet forcingly, Corrin opened her heavy eyes, her vision somewhat blurred. “Hm…” She lifted her head cautiously from her folded arm, now somewhat numb, yawning rather loudly in protest at the disturbance of her slumber. She stretched her numb arm, a groan leaving her lips at the slight discomfort. “Ah…”

    Gazing down after a few more blinks, she noted the rather messy calligraphy on the dark paper, the quill with ink shoved aside. Some of her letters managed to smear due to the movement of her arm. Upon further inspection, it was noted that she had been working on some sort of battle approach. There was a messy field scribbled onto the edge of the long paragraph, along with letters. _T_ and _R_ were on one side, while _L_ and _X_ were on the opposite side, near a messily drawn tree. A few _X’s_ were scattered about, and then, _S_ and _C_ were next to each other, right at the center…

    It took her a moment to realize that she had fallen asleep while formulating the next plan. Gasping, she sat up, about to push her seat back.

    What halted her was what she heard behind her.

    “Corrin.” A husky, yet soft tone rang behind her. His hand stopped rubbing at her back. “Why don’t you move to the bed?”

    “I’m not done,” she stubbornly replied with a croaked voice, turning back to the paper. Grabbing the quill, she rubbed at her eye, cocking her head. Her long ears twitched as she caught his exasperated sigh, and suddenly felt some weight on her hand.

    Slowly, Shura lowered down, clutching her hand and pulling the quill out. “I won’t allow it. You need to rest for the night,” he softly scolded.

    She disliked when he did this, but made no effort to argue – he was right. She was _too_ exhausted to keep on going; her eyes were drooping and she welcomed the embrace of a bed. And of her husband. “Hmmm…”

    His soft chuckle – soothing music to her ears – jingled as he kissed at her temple. “Time for bed.”

    Corrin felt as Shura pulled her seat back, and effortlessly gripped at her waist to pick her up with ease. He cradled her carefully, and only smiled as Corrin snuggled her face into his broad chest. He could not help but lean down to kiss at her forehead, his heart churning with glee at the woman in his arms. She was all he could ever ask for in life; someone to spend the rest of his life with at peace.

    His heartbeat broke a smile into her soft lips. He was always so sincere and so visibly happy to be at her side. It warmed her heart. Corrin felt as they walked towards a certain direction, undoubtedly the bed, and finally felt him lower her down as he grunted out faint scolds to the Nohrian princess. She was so sleepy, and found it difficult to make of what exactly he was saying, but made no effort to try and retaliate.

    A sensation of a sheet being draped over her body, and the lights dimming was what she managed to decipher as Shura finally stepped over and slipped into the space next to her. She felt his warmth, his broad body inviting her in as he held his arm aloft to make space for her. She gladly took it, slipping against his chest and curling up as he embraced her. “Mm…”

    Soft lips pressed to the top of her head, and those same words that she would _never_ be tired of hearing escaped his lips once more.

    “I love you, Corrin…”

    “I love you…” Was all Corrin managed to muster, before she fell victim to sleep.


End file.
